


The Confession

by peachynkeen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachynkeen/pseuds/peachynkeen
Summary: Based on Shane's 6-heart event."I was so alone. Lost. I had nothing, not a family, not even a home. And then I met you."Shane is passed out. You find this is the best time to tell him how you really feel. Angst and fluff galore!
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt sent to me by @shiromomo on tumblr. I liked it so much I decided to post it on here :)  
> You can follow me @insert-clever-fandom-reference

The weight is almost too much for you. Almost.

You don’t know how you got there, to the steps of the clinic. All you know is the weight and the rain. They both seem to soak into every crevice of your body, drip into every fiber of your being, drown your soul until you can’t think of anything else.

Harvey is by your side in an instant. He relieves the weight from your side, but you can still feel it there when he’s gone.

You can still smell the rotten stench of beer clinging to you.

You stumble inside the clinic, water falling from you like a waterfall. You don’t know where Harvey is. You don’t know where _he_ is…

You fall to the floor. Even though Harvey has relieved you of your weight, it feels like it has increased tenfold. And then the tears start to come.

You begin to lose track of where the raindrops end and your tears begin. Everything is wet, even the white tile floor beneath you. It’s usually so clean, so pristine, but as you’re kneeling and begging and _praying_ , you find that it’s caked with mud. Your boots and hands are filthy, and in better circumstances you’d maybe find the situation comedic. You wonder if Harvey will be cross with you in the morning.

After minutes that feel like hours (or maybe they are hours that feel like minutes?) you feel a warmth around you, and someone lifting you up instead of weighing you down.

Once the tears stop, you realize that Harvey had placed a blanket around your shoulders and moved you to an empty hospital bed. You get up, even though every muscle, every bone, is too weak to support you.

That’s when you see him.

He’s lying in the hospital bed across from you, and your heart stops as you think for a second — the most horrifying moment of your life — that he’s gone. But you see him breathing, a broken, shuddering movement that causes your own breath to hitch in your throat.

You run to him. You want to hug him, kiss him, _strangle_ him, but you cry instead. You cry, and cry, and then you speak.

“You goddamn _asshole_ ,” you say, the words slipping from you like a waterfall. “How dare you. How dare you think you are not enough. How dare you think that the world wouldn’t miss you if you left. How fucking dare you.”

You wipe the tears from your face and stare at him, a fire burning within you now, a heat that you never knew was inside you. “There are so many people on this miserable planet who fucking need you, you selfish bastard,” you continue. “Jas. Marnie.” You still for a moment, as you realize the next person on that list. “Me.”

You turn away from him, wanting to hide the heat from inside as it spreads to your cheeks. “I need you, Shane,” you whisper. “I have before I ever came to this town. I just didn’t know how much until now.”

You pinch your nose, trying to hold back more tears. “I was so alone. Lost. I had nothing, not a family, not even a home. And then I met you.”

You smile at the memory, that first day on the farm, where you felt as lost as a spring chicken in Antarctica. You were running around town, trying to meet everyone. Trying to wrap your head around the enormous responsibility you were undertaking. And that’s when you first laid eyes on Shane.

He definitely didn’t have the most approachable scowl on his face, but you were desperate. Given the fact that you were now the owner of a farm, you knew that would eventually lead to raising farm animals, and your top priority was to befriend whoever sold them. Only problem was, you had no idea who that may be. Shane was your only source for directions, and from the moment you uttered the word “chickens” he had been fairly receptive and helpful, though he still tried to keep the scowl on his face.

It took months to get him to smile. But oh, when you succeeded, it was more rewarding than your first fruitful harvest. After pestering him every night at the Stardrop, you hit the lottery with a plate of pepper poppers. When you first saw that smile, it felt like the sun had started to shine inside of you. You couldn’t help but hug him. He stiffened from your touch at first, as if he was holding his breath, but it didn’t last for long. Something about you could make him relax in the most anxious situations, and he even hugged you back. You could still feel his hands on your waist as you walked home alone that night.

Which brings you to the electric feeling of your first kiss, as you both were exploring the haunted maze on Spirit’s Eve. You had decided to brave the labyrinth together, both laughing and joking until a fake spider popped out in front of you. You screamed and jumped into his arms, feeling like your heart had just rocketed out of your body. He merely laughed, until he realized how close your faces were to each other. Neither of you know who initiated it, only that now both of you couldn’t stop. You ended up in the bushes, almost warring with each other’s mouths, until Marnie’s voice could be heard over the hedges, calling for Shane to come home.

You think about all the kisses after that. The times you visited him at work with a paper bag full of freshly-grown hot peppers, as you both competed to see who could secretly give Morris the finger the most times before he noticed. The time where you sat on the dock to the Cindersap Forest Lake, stealing kisses under the moonlight until Shane dared you to dive into the water naked. The stolen looks across the saloon as you both tried to keep your relationship secret, only to end up quietly fucking each other in the storage room. All the times you made love to him, and that one time that was the first time.

“Shane...I...I love you.”

You turn back around to look at him, and your heart jumps as you see that his eyes are open, looking straight at you. It’s hard to read the emotion on his face. Anger? Confusion? Regret?

But then a weak smile spreads across his face as he reaches for your hand and pulls you closer. You sit down next to him on his bed and you can’t help but smile back at him. “You really think I’m an asshole?” he asks, and you almost have the mind to punch him. You laugh instead, though it’s hoarse from your crying.

“What do you think?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he smirks, but it quickly fades into fear. “What...what about everything else? Is that...did you mean it?”

A tear slides down your cheek as you nod.

“Promise?” he asks, though it sounds more like pleading. Tears begin to fall from his eyes as well, and he does nothing to try and hide them.

“Promise.”

He pulls you closer, so close your lips are barely touching. You can still smell the stench of alcohol, a scent you don’t think you’ll ever want to smell again, but it doesn’t matter anymore. You feel his lips move under yours, and you can hear his whisper in your heart.

“I love you too.”


End file.
